


High On Our History

by VampireVengence



Series: Farm Boys [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Pretty Venom- All Time Low (Song)
Genre: Alex Gaskarth's Goats - Freeform, Almost drunk sex, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Bisexual Alex Gaskarth, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Isobel and Peter Approve, Jack's Just Trying To Be A Good Friend, Jalex - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Jack Barakat, Pining, Rough Sex, Seperation, Sex, The Rockwell, farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "She'll be back in a week." Jack offered quietly when it became apparent Alex wasn't going to say anything. He shook his head. "This time was different, she took all her stuff with her." He took a large mouthful of the amber liquid and grimaced. "Told me she never really loved me. It was just about what I could give her."Alex and Lisa have always had a pretty turbulent relationship but they've always made it work. This time it's different though, this time things have gone too far and Alex is convinced there's no way back. Jack's just trying to be a good friend and help him pick up the pieces; if Alex happens to catch a few feelings along the way that's totally not on him.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth, Past Alex Gaskarth/Lisa Gaskarth
Series: Farm Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

When Jack's taxi pulled up at the house Alex was sat on the front steps with a bottle of whiskey sat beside him and a half-empty glass in hand. After receiving a text that said nothing beyond "She's gone" Jack hadn't expected things to be good, but he hadn't expected things to be quite this bad either.

Alex and Lisa had always had a fairly turbulent relationship, even when they were young. They'd been on and off so many times Jack had lost count, they were always breaking up and disappearing on each other but they always ended up back together one way or another.

Admittedly Jack had thought they'd managed to get passed all that. They'd been married for four years now and while it hadn't exactly been smooth sailing no one had bailed on things. Not until today anyway.

Wordlessly Jack went and sat down next to Alex. His expression was blank and his eyes were distant. "She'll be back in a week." Jack offered quietly when it became apparent Alex wasn't going to say anything. He shook his head. "This time was different, she took all her stuff with her." He took a large mouthful of the amber liquid and grimaced. "Told me she never really loved me. It was just about what I could give her." Jack cringed. Alex had developed some pretty deep-set trust issues over the years so that would have hit hard. "Can you believe that?" He muttered bitterly. Jack really couldn't.

"Have you guys been arguing recently?" Jack knew to tread lightly, Alex was raw and vulnerable right now.  
"Nope. That's the weirdest part, things have been really good lately. It doesn't make sense." Jack didn't know what to say.

Instead, he just wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Is there anything I can do?" Alex gave a small emotionless smile.  
"You can get fucked up with me." Jack gave a small smile, knowing he had to at least try to be the responsible one here.  
"You know that's not going to make anything better." Alex rolled his eyes.   
"Maybe not but it beats sitting around blubbering." Jack was terrible with crying people; he never knew what to say or do. Alex was more than aware of that. "Alright fine but don't go bitching me out tomorrow when you're feeling like shit both emotionally and physically."

Alex had always been an affectionate drunk but when Alex was sad he was even more so. He was cuddled up into Jack's side, pressed firm against him with his head resting on Jack's shoulder. He was looking up at him with big innocent eyes and a sad little pout. It made Jack's heart melt.

"Am I really so unlovable?" He was looking desperately up at him and it hurt Jack to hear those words fall from his lips.  
"No Alex, you're not." 

If Jack was completely honest he'd been in love with Alex for almost as long as he'd known him. He'd just gotten used to the fact he was never going to feel the same way. 

"Then why does this keep happening?" Jack sighed, this was really not the time to be having this conversation.  
"Maybe you're just looking for love in the wrong place." Alex frowned a little more.   
"I've never had anywhere else to look." Jack bit his tongue, forcing himself to stay quiet and not stay something stupid.  
"Maybe now you can take the opportunity to find somewhere new. Meet people, start afresh." Alex seemed to genuinely consider that.  
"Maybe."

Jack ended up spending the night in the spare room though Alex soon joined him, feeling lonely and hating being in their bed. Jack didn't mind. It was selfish and it would only end up hurting him in the long run but Jack couldn't bring himself to care at that moment.

Jack was woken up by the sound of Alex groaning in his ear. He rolled away from Jack with a heavy sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face before sitting up. "Fuck." Jack snorted softly.   
"I warned you." He mumbled. Alex gave a huff.  
"Shut up." He muttered

"You know where everything is." He muttered vaguely. Jack frowned, sitting up and turning to face him.  
"Where are you going?" Alex glanced over with a tired smile.  
"I have three baby goats to feed." _Right, farm life._

Jack showered and dressed and padded down to the kitchen. He started the coffee machine and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. He hesitated a moment before grabbing a second. He may not be much of a farmhand but coffee he could do.

He paused at the barn door, a mug in each hand, and watched the scene before him. Alex was smiling softly at the three little furballs that were bounding around him, fighting each other for access to the teated end of the bottle. "Steady guys. There's enough to go around." Jack couldn't help but smile at how adorable it all was. Alex glanced up and startled a little when he noticed Jack. He wordlessly offered him a mug and Alex sent him a grateful smile. "You're the best." 

Jack ventured further in, careful not to step in anything gross as he handed over the mug. The goats hopped around excitedly, all suddenly interested in Jack. It was like a small army of overexcited puppies. "Say hello to your uncle Jack." Alex smiled as they proceeded to rub against him pressing up hard against his legs. "Uh, hey guys." Jack petted them all a little awkwardly. Jack had seen them all over facetime plenty of times but that hadn't prepared him for what they'd be like in real life.

He leant casually next to Alex as the goats bounded around them. He was not caffeinated enough to enjoy them just yet. "So how are you feeling this morning?" Alex gave a shrug, sighing into his coffee mug.  
"Honestly? I don't know where to start." He admitted. "There are so many things going on in my brain right now." Jack nodded, He couldn't imagine how confusing and complicated this all had to be. "You don't have to stay, you know. I'll be alright." Jack shook his head.   
"You shouldn't be on your own right now man and it's not like I've got anything to rush back for." Alex sent him a grateful little smile before wordlessly resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

* * *

When Jack came into the living room he sighed quietly. Alex was curled up on the couch looking through photos of him and Lisa on his phone. "Lex." He sighed gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know." Alex's voice was thick with unshed tears. "I just... I really thought she was gonna be my forever. Even with all the shit we gave each other... it worked. Mostly." Jack didn't know what to say.

Instead, he took Alex's phone from his grasp and pocketed it. "She's made her decision, and you can't change that. Torturing yourself with memories is not going to help the situation." Alex pulled a face as he sighed heavily.  
"I just want to understand." Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed gently.  
"I know. Sometimes we just don't get the answers we're looking for." Alex curled into his side, letting silent tears fall as Jack just held him close, neither saying a word.

Eventually, Alex fell asleep leaving Jack to his thoughts. He pulled Alex's phone from his pocket and unlocked it, they'd had each other's passwords since highschool since Alex had declared that 'best friends shouldn't have secrets from each other'. He knew he shouldn't but he clicked on the messages app. His heart sank when he saw three messages to Lisa which she had read and not responded to.

_I'm sorry, I love you_

_We can fix this_

_I just want to know what I did wrong_

Jack sighed heavily before renaming her contact. _Do not contact under ANY circumstances._ He knew it probably wouldn't stop him and would completely give away the fact he'd been on Alex's phone but he couldn't just do nothing.

He locked the device and repocketed it before gently shaking Alex awake. "Lex, come on, you can't sleep here all night." Alex let out a small groan as he opened his bleary eyes. "I don't wanna move." He whined making Jack chuckle.  
"I'm not carrying your ass. Come on." Jack shifted forcing Alex to sit up. He sent Jack an irritated look before getting to his feet.

When Jack got to the guest room Alex was already in there fast asleep. Jack paused a moment, wondering if he should just go sleep in Alex's room rather than share with him again. He decided against it pretty quickly deciding it was his bed and Alex was the intruder, therefore, he definitely shouldn't feel weird about getting into his own bed. He tried his hardest not to disturb Alex as he slipped under the covers but the singer was quickly snuggling closer and wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. "Thank you." He whispered into Jack's neck causing a shiver to run up his spine. "Any time Lex."

* * *

They quickly fell into a routine. Jack would help out a little with the animals (though he drew the line at clearing up anything's faeces) and he'd do the grocery shopping whilst Alex would cook (he didn't trust Jack not to poison them.) They'd watch Netflix and movies on an evening and every night they would go to their separate rooms, and every morning Jack would wake up with Alex curled up into his side because he couldn't sleep in his room because it was their room and full of memories. Jack didn't mind too much though. Until suddenly it was three months later and nothing seemed to be getting better on the moving on front. 

When Jack peaked into the bedroom he found he wasn't all that surprised that Alex was having a hard time being in there. It was filled with photos and little decorative things that Lisa had left behind. He was pretty sure the bedsheets hadn't even been changed since her departure. It was almost like a shrine. He was going to have to remedy this and fast.

"We should head out this weekend." They were sat out under a tree with the goats. Po seemed to have taken quite a liking to Jack and was sitting quite comfortably in his lap whilst his brothers jumped around, mostly all over Alex. "I dunno man." His tone was hesitant even if he was smiling at the antics of his furry children. "I'm not suggesting anything crazy, but it would do you some good to get out of here for a few hours. Start socialising with people again." He clearly wasn't convinced. "Rian's in town. When was the last time you caught up properly with him?"   
"Can't we just invite him to the house?" Jack sighed as Alex gave him puppy eyes. That look got him anything he wanted.  
"Fine. But only if you clear out the house."

Alex startled at that. "What?" He seemed genuinely confused.  
"I know she was a big part of your life for a long time but you can't keep living with the ghost of her and what you had. It's been three months now, I think it's pretty clear she's not coming back." Alex frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "I'm sorry; I know this must hurt. But having all the pictures up, the stuff she left behind, the bed sheets you still haven't changed." Alex flushed with embarrassment at that. "The ring you're still wearing. None of it's doing you any good. You need to clear her out completely, sever the cord. You'll feel a lot better in the long run." Alex gave a single, stiff nod. "Okay." Jack gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"I'm here to help in any way I can, okay?" Alex nodded and gave him a weak smile.  
"Thank you."

They spent the rest of the afternoon scouring the house room by room for anything and everything pertaining to Lisa. It seemed she'd been pretty thorough upon her departure, it was mostly just photo's and small trinkets that held nothing but memories and sentimental value. They'd bagged it all up and it was now sitting in the trunk of Alex's car until Alex decided what to do with it.

He found Alex sitting outside by a roaring fire pit, a bottle of beer in hand and the photo's, now frameless, sat in a pile beside him. "What are you doing?" Jack asked wearily, coming to sit beside him.   
"Burning them." He muttered as he threw another photo into the flames.  
"You sure that's a good idea?" Alex gave a shrug.   
"What else am I meant to do with them?" Jack didn't really have an answer for that. "I think I'm gonna donate the stuff in the car. Might as well do something good with it." Jack nodded in agreement.   
"Sounds like a plan."

"Have you spoken to Rian yet?" Jack shrugged.   
"I texted him but I haven't had a reply yet." Alex gave a nod.   
"I think we should go out Friday. You were right, it'll be good to get out of here for a while." Jack smiled a little.   
"Alright. We can hit The Rockwell, get some free drinks. It'll be fun." Alex grinned. "Sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rian!" Jack pulled the drummer into a tight hug.   
"Hey, man." He greeted before letting him go and moving onto Alex. "How are you doing?" He asked gently, having heard the news. Alex gave a shrug. "Taking it a day at a time." Rian squeezed his shoulder gently before letting go.

"So I hear we're getting free drinks?" He indicated towards Jack who laughed.  
"Hell yeah we are, I'm not paying for drinks in my own bar!" The other two laughed and they headed in.

They spent the evening in the corner booth catching up. It had been a while since the trio had managed to get together so there was plenty to talk about, none of which was Alex's break up for which he was incredibly grateful. Tonight he just needed a break from it all.

They ended up in there till three hours after closing, stumbling out at five am into the predawn light. Alex sighed with content wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders as they walked. They reached Thames Street and Alex made his way towards the river. "Lex where are you going?" Jack laughed, following him.   
"I need to get rid of something."

Jack followed him down to the waters edge with Rian just behind him. Alex yanked his wedding band off his finger and pulled his arm back. "Woah Lex, hang on!" Rian stumbled forward, pausing him before he followed through. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Alex sent him a determined look. "It's over Ri. It's time to move on." Rian clearly didn't seem too convinced but he let go of his arm and watched as Alex threw the ring, sending it flying through the air and into the water with a satisfying splash. The trio stood watching the ripple pattern it had left behind for a while before Alex sighed with content. "Let's go home."

The sun was starting to come up as Jack and Alex stumbled through Alex's front door. He let out a dismayed tone as he checked the time. "My stupid goat children are going to want feeding soon." Jack snorted, shaking his head.  
"It's not like it's their fault you went out drinking." He defended.  
"No, it's yours." Jack could only laugh at that as they made their way up the stairs.  
"You decided you wanted to come out, I simply supplied a venue and alcohol." Alex huffed but didn't argue.

Jack stopped outside the bedroom doorway as Alex turned to face him. He leant up and pressed a swift kiss to Jack's cheek, startling the taller man. "Thank you," Alex said as he pulled back. Jack nodded wordlessly, his hand coming up to touch the spot where Alex's lips had brushed his skin as the singer stumbled down the hall to his own room without looking back.

* * *

Their trips to the Rockwell quickly became a weekly thing. They'd catch up with whoever was around or hang out just the two of them; sitting in the corner chatting and drinking and just enjoying the other's company. Alex was so much happier and Jack loved it, he'd missed the carefree fun Alex he'd known since high school. The fact that his smile made Jack's heart beat a little faster and his laugh made Jack's stomach flutter with butterflies was nobody else's business and besides the point. Alex was happy and that's all that mattered.

Tonight Alex seemed to be in a particularly cuddly and clingy mood. He was pressed up close to Jack's side and at some point, his hand had found its way onto Jack's thigh and not moved since. Not that Jack was complaining but it was more than a little distracting. Not quite as distracting as Alex's lips on his.

The second they stepped through the door of the house Alex pounced, pushing Jack up against the wall as their lips met in a heated kiss. Jack was too shocked to respond at first but that didn't seem to matter. Before his brain had fully realised what was happening Alex was pulling him up the stairs to his room.

Once there he was pushing Jack down onto the bed and their lips were sliding together once more. This time Jack found himself kissing back, too caught up in the moment to really think about what was happening.

Then clothes started coming off and Jack's brain seemed to kick into gear. "Alex wait." He gently pressed his hand against Alex's bare chest and Alex pulled back. They stared at each other for a long, tense moment. "What are we doing?" Jack didn't want to make things weird between them because Alex was drunk and horny.

Alex's eyes widened in shock and he sat back on his heels. "Oh god." He mumbled covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm such an idiot." He got to his feet and started heading to the door only confusing Jack further. "Lex wait." Jack got to his feet and grabbed a hold of Alex's wrist.   
"What am I _doing_? You've been doing nothing but try and look out for me and be a friend and what do I do? I go and fucking fall for you like some fucking moron! God, I'm such a mess." Jack was too shocked to say anything as he pulled out of Jack's grasp and disappeared down the hall to the master bedroom.

Jack didn't get much sleep that night. He knew better than to try and talk to Alex right now, especially when he was drunk, so he spent most of the night lying awake and staring absently at the ceiling trying to process what had happened. 

Alex liked him. After all these years, all his waiting and silent loving from a distance, Alex liked him. Jack hadn't even realised Alex liked guys.

Somehow Jack still managed to miss Alex the next morning, getting up to find the house completely empty. With a sigh, Jack headed over to the coffee machine and made two mugs. He wasn't going to let Alex run away from this. He'd been waiting far too long for that.

Alex wasn't hard to find. He was sat out the back on one of the wooden chairs staring off into space, the goats skipping around him completely oblivious to his turmoil. He obviously hadn't slept much.

Jack wordlessly offered him a mug as he dropped down in the seat opposite. He startled slightly, visibly paling as his eyes focused on Jack. He took the mug and actively avoided looking at the guitarist. 

"Alex." Jack began but he was instantly cut off.   
"Please don't." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "I just want to forget it ever happened." Jack shook his head.   
"I can't do that." Alex finally met his gaze, he looked close to tears.   
"Jack." He began but Jack held up a hand.  
"Please just listen to me." Alex bit his lip but gave a single nod.

"Look I don't really know what happened last night, but I do know that... well, I like you too." Jack could feel Alex's gaze on him but he couldn't meet his eyes for fear of losing his nerve. "I have almost as long as I've known you. I just... I figured it would never happen, ya know?" Alex reached across the space and gently took a hold of Jack's hand, squeezing. "I never knew." His voice was gentle and soothing.   
"Well, I never knew you liked guys so." Alex blushed a little.  
"It's only something I've realised over the last few years." He admitted. "I figured since I was married it didn't even matter." He shrugged and Jack gave a small nod.

They both stared at each other for a long moment just holding hands before slowly leaning in and connecting their lips. This time it was sweet, full of emotion and Alex tasted of coffee rather than whiskey. Jack wasn't sure how it was possible but at that moment he was pretty sure he fell a little bit more in love with the man.

They broke apart and Alex gently lent his forehead against Jack's. "I'm sorry about last night, that shouldn't have happened. I was drunk and horny and I just... didn't think." He blushed a little and Jack couldn't help but smile as he ran a hand through Alex's hair.  
"It's okay. I mean if you hadn't then we wouldn't be here right now, so." Alex chuckled as he sat back a little.  
"Well, I'm glad something good came out of it."

"Listen, I know I was all up for it last night but can we just... take things slow? I don't wanna just jump right into bed with you ya know? I wanna do this right." Jack smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand reassuringly.  
"We'll take this at our own pace okay?"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a moment. "So Lisa called." He said randomly, catching Jack off guard.  
"What did she want?" Alex rubbed at his forehead.  
"Said she wanted to meet up and talk." Jack's stomach knotted as he made a point of taking a deep breath.  
"What about?" Alex gave a vague shrug.   
"Dunno. I hung up on her." Jack tried and failed to hide a smile at that. "Had to turn my phone off cause she kept calling." Jack took a drink of coffee before giving a shrug. "You're doing the right thing ignoring her. You've come so far, don't let her fuck that up now." Alex nodded, smiling a little. "I got better things to think about anyway."

They ended up going for a slow walk around the farm, goats in tow. They bounded around, sniffing at everything and skipping along. Alex chuckled softly as he took hold of Jack's hand. Jack squeezed gently as they shared a smile.

Jack was about to lean in and kiss him when his phone began to ring. With a sigh, he retrieved the device. It was Rian. "What's up, man?" He greeted. "Is Alex with you? I tried calling but it went through to voicemail and I've got Lisa calling me because she can't get through either. Apparently, she wants to talk to him." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"That would be because he turned his phone off," Jack informed the drummer.  
"Oh, and he did that because?"   
"Because Lisa wouldn't stop calling and he doesn't want to talk to her."

Jack never got to hear Rian's response as Alex plucked the device from his hand. "Hey man... Yeah look just don't answer if she calls back... Look I'm not interested in whatever she's got to say so... Dude it's been over a year now she can't just expect me to come at her every beck and call... Alright. Talk to you later."

Jack raised an eyebrow as Alex handed back his phone. "He's gonna give Zack a head's up not to answer if she calls." Jack nodded.  
"Good thing she hates me badly enough that she wouldn't ever call me." Alex snorted.  
"I dunno, maybe she'll get desperate."  
"She'd show up here before she called me." Alex's pulled a face.  
"Don't say that you'll jinx it." Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist and pressing a kiss to his temple.  
"Don't you worry, if she wants to get to you she's got to go through me."

* * *

Jack smiled as he watched Alex dance around the kitchen singing to himself as he made dinner. He was too damn adorable for his own good sometimes. Jack loved all these little domestic moments, all of Alex's little quirks, almost as much as he loved the man himself. He was getting far too used to their quiet little life on the farm.

The doorbell rang catching them both by surprise. "Are you expecting someone?" Alex shook his head with a frown. Jack wearily made his way over to the door.

"Jack!" He couldn't help but laugh as he was pulled into a tight hug.  
"Hey, Isobel." He greeted as Peter grinned at him over her shoulder.   
"I saw your mother the other day, she never mentioned you were in town." Jack felt a little guilty about not keeping his family in the loop.  
"That's because she doesn't know." She gave Jack her disapproving mother look which she had perfected over the years.

"It's a long story." He offered as he shut the door behind Peter who he now noticed was carrying a couple of glass dishes with foil on the top.  
"It's not really." Alex piped up as he appeared in the doorway. "He showed up here just over a year ago and never left." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Well, who needs sun and sand when you can have goats and manure." Alex stuck his tongue out and Isobel glanced between them with an amused expression.

"You bought food," Alex said, eyes zeroing in on the dishes in his father's hands.  
"Yes! Fish pie and fruit cobbler for dessert." Isobel Gaskarth was a goddess in the kitchen.  
"I just put steak on." He said with a smile. "Looks like we're surf 'n' turfing tonight." He shrugged, taking the dishes and heading back into the kitchen.

Dinner was surprisingly a lot of fun. Good food, nice wine and easy conversation. Jack hadn't seen Alex that happy in a while. He was so relaxed and Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched him talk animatedly. It made his heart swell.

Jack gathered up the dishes and took them through to the kitchen. He'd just begun to load the dishwasher when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find Peter carrying the last of the crockery. "Oh, you don't have to do that," Jack said. He shrugged, placing them down on the counter.

"I actually came in here to thank you." He muttered, catching Jack off guard.  
"For what?" He just sent Jack a knowing look that made him a little uncomfortable.  
"For being there for Alex this past year. Divorce and separation is never easy and I think he's needed you more than he's let on." Jack nodded, fighting hard against a blush. "I always thought you'd be better for him than she was." Jack froze, panic rising rapidly within him.  
"What?" Peter sent him a reassuring smile.

"Jack, Alex may have been oblivious to your feelings but Isobel and I were not. I'm just glad he's come to his senses." Jack's cheeks were aflame as he nodded. He hadn't realised it had been that obvious. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Jack and Alex were laid out on the couch watching The Fifth Element. All the farm work was making Jack exhausted and they had yet to have a night that week where they'd managed to stay awake longer than ten pm. He was really enjoying all the cuddle time though.

"You know." He began, hating the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "I do need to go back to LA at some point." Alex rolled over in his arms so they were now facing each other. "What? Why?" Jack smiled at the look of confusion.  
"I need to get some stuff." Alex frowned.  
"What stuff? You've survived pretty well for the past year with what I have here." Jack couldn't help but smile. 

"Well for a start I need some clothes. I can't wear yours forever."   
"I don't mind," Alex mumbled as he began to pout.   
"Plus I would like to get a couple of my guitars." He leant in and pecked his lower lip where it jutted out slightly. "I won't be gone longer than a week." He promised. Alex gave a huff.  
"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." Jack chuckled, leaning in and reconnecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

Alex's hand slowly came up and knotted in the back of Jack's hair, holding him close as he deepened the kiss. They lay there kissing heatedly until Alex slowly rolled them over so he was laying on top of Jack. He pulled back a little with a small smirk. "Guess I better give you a little something to keep you going whilst you're away."

Jack hummed in approval as Alex began to kiss down his neck. He pulled his hoodie and t-shirt up so he could continue kissing down his chest. Jack was half-hard by the time he reached his waistband and Alex smirked in approval. He quickly began undoing Jack's jeans and Jack was struggling to comprehend what was happening. 

"Lex." He managed as Alex pulled his jeans down. "You don't have to." They hadn't done anything beyond kiss since Alex had wanted to take things slow, Jack was also more than aware of how inexperienced Alex was with all this. "I want to."

He began to mouth Jack's erection through his boxers and Jack couldn't contain his moans. It had been far too long since he'd experienced anything other than the pleasure of his own hand. Alex was soon yanking Jack's boxers down to release his dick.

He paused a moment, swallowing hard. He'd never sucked a dick before and he knew Jack had been with plenty of people in the past; men, women and everyone in between. He just wanted this to be good.

Deciding to get better acquainted with it first he leant in and slowly licked a strip up the underside. Jack released a small gasp which he took as a good sign and continued to slowly lick him all over. He knew the kind of things he liked so it couldn't be _that_ hard, right?

He ran his tongue over Jack's slit making him moan and causing a shiver to run up his spine. He repeated the action a few more times before tentatively taking the head into his mouth. He sucked experimentally causing Jack to release a choked moan of his name. "Fuck Lex!" He panted. "So good."

Alex experimented with suction and pressure and he slowly took more of Jack in. He hollowed his cheeks as he began to bob his head, taking Jack until he felt him hit the back of his throat and gagged a little. Jack's loud moans spurred him on and Jack had to fight hard not to thrust up into his mouth, Alex would not appreciate that and the last thing he wanted was to make his first experience of giving a blowjob a bad one.

Alex used his hand on the half of Jack he couldn't take and Jack was soon gripping onto the back of Alex's hair and tugging lightly as curses spilt from his lips. Alex moaned around him in approval, he loved it when people pulled his hair. The vibrations only brought Jack that much closer to the edge.

"Alex, Alex I'm close." He panted, head flung back in pleasure. He was not going to last long and he had no idea how Alex was going to feel about Jack coming in his mouth. Apparently, he was okay with it, only tightening his grip and sucking harder as he continued to bob his head. He'd be damned if he wasn't gonna see this through.

Jack's vision turned a little fuzzy when he came, his back arching as he released an animalistic moan. Alex pulled back, doing his best to swallow it all. A small trickle escaped the corner of his mouth as he pulled off and Jack watched with lidded eyes as Alex's tongue darted out to clean it up. "Fuck that was amazing." He panted. Alex crawled up his body and planted a kiss on his lips.   
"Better hurry back for more then." He mumbled as he pulled back with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

The packing didn't take long at all. There wasn't all that much stuff Jack actually wanted to bring with him to Alex's. Well, he supposed it was technically their's now. He did live there after all. He sorted out a forwarding address so all his mail would reach him there before sorting everything out with a moving company.

When he arrived back at the farm he was surprised to find the house was empty. Alex's car was there so he knew he had to be in. Probably out with the animals. He headed up to the bedroom in search of his boxes of stuff and smiled when he noticed his guitars standing in the corner next to Alex's he opened up the closet to find all his clothes already hung up and chuckled softly to himself. He really did have the best boyfriend.

He headed out to the barn and found Alex lounging outside on a small trampoline with the goats laid all over him. "Guys I'm trying to send an email." He laughed as Gryff began pulling on his hoodie whilst Milk nudged at him with his head.

"You bought them a trampoline." Jack laughed as Alex bolted upright, disturbing the trio in the process and causing multiple bleats of dismay. "Jacky!" He cried with delight, making grabby hands at him until he was close enough to pull into a kiss. "I missed you." He mumbled against his lips, smiling like an idiot. "So much that you bought a trampoline?" He was not about to just let that slide because seriously? A trampoline. For goats. Alex rolled his eyes. "I didn't buy it. The neighbours were getting rid of it because their kids don't use it any more." Jack just hummed as he sat down next to him. "I'll have you know they love it." He said indignantly.

Po instantly bounded over and settled himself in Jack's lap. "Hey, Bud." He chuckled, scratching his head affectionately. Of course, this then meant the others wanted attention too. They really were like children.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who missed you." Alex chuckled as he watched them.  
"Well, who wouldn't miss me? I'm cool Uncle Jack." Alex snorted, shaking his head. "That's what May's kids call me." Alex sent him a disbelieving look."Sure they do."  
"They do!"  
"Keep telling yourself that." Jack rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Besides you're more Dad than "cool Uncle" at this point." Jack startled a little at that, surprised. He glanced up but Alex wasn't watching him, too busy stroking the goats to notice. He was surprised by how okay he was with that.

"Thanks for putting my stuff away." Alex just gave a shrug, finally meeting his gaze.  
"It's no bother. I wasn't about to leave it sitting around for days and I had nothing else to do." Jack smiled, leaning in and kissing him once more.

Their lips moved together slowly as the kiss intensified. Their tongues eagerly sliding together as Jack's hand came up to hold the back of Alex's neck, keeping him in place as they kissed passionately. Alex broke the kiss with a small gasp, leaning their foreheads together.

"So I was thinking date night tonight?" Alex mumbled, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I got a table at that new Italian place that opened in town." Jack grinned, brushing their lips together once more.  
"Sounds good to me."

They hadn't been on many dates and the ones they had had usually ended up at The Rockwell so this was something Jack was looking forward to.

The restaurant was pretty nice but not too fancy so Jack felt pretty comfortable in a shirt and skinny jeans. He felt his jaw drop when Alex came down the stairs in skinnies and a plain white t-shirt with a fitted blazer jacket over the top. He looked hot.

"You ready to go?" He asked, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything. Wordlessly Jack grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a heated kiss. Alex melted against him instantly, hand gripping tight at Jack's shoulder. Jack pulled back with a small gasp leaving Alex blinking, slightly dazed. "You look sexy." Alex blushed as he swallowed.  
"You scrub up alright yourself." Jack grinned, taking a step back and releasing his grip.  
"We should get going or we're going to be late."

They were shown to a small table for two in the corner and Jack drew Alex's chair for him making him chuckle. "Smooth Barakat." Jack just grinned.

The restaurant was incredibly romantic, all low lighting and soft furnishings. Jack could see why it was so popular. "Nice place." He noted as he began to look over his menu. Alex smiled softly. "Yeah, it is. Friday's and the weekend are booked up for months in advance." Jack wasn't in the least bit surprised.

He let Alex choose the wine since he wasn't fussy and he ordered the cannelloni whilst Alex had lasagne and they had a side of garlic bread to share.

Alex had just finished pouring the wine when Jack noticed a girl a few tables over getting down on one knee. "Lex look." He indicated in the couple's direction as her date covered her mouth in shock, nodding eagerly. Alex smiled softly as the pair exchanged a kiss and the whole restaurant clapped as the ring was placed proudly on her finger. "I hope it works out for them." He mumbled quietly. Wordlessly Jack leaned across the table, taking his hand and squeezing gently.

They ended up holding hands through most of the meal, chatting mindlessly and just enjoying each other's company. It was always so easy between them, there was never any awkwardness or weird transitional moments going from friends to more and Jack could barely contain his happiness. He had very limited experience when it came to relationships but none of them had ever been this good.

They headed home and straight to bed, cuddling up together under the covers. "I should probably let my family know I've moved back to town." Jack mused absently as he nuzzled the top of Alex's head. "Not if it's going to mean babysitting. I do not want a bunch of small people running around here." Jack chuckled softly.  
"Trust me, May's not going to leave me with her children unsupervised." Alex smiled as he leaned up kissing Jack's lips.

"I know it was only a week but I really did miss you." Jack couldn't help but smile as he pecked Alex's lips.  
"I missed you too. I've gotten pretty used to having you around." Alex leaned in and recaptured his lips, slow and intimate. Jack kissed back eagerly, he'd missed this.

Alex shifted so he was laying on top of Jack, knees coming to rest either side of Jack's hips as Jack's hands came to rest on his ass. He squeezed gently and Alex moaned in approval. Since both were wearing nothing more than boxers it didn't take long before Jack could feel Alex's erection pressing against his own.

Jack's hand slowly slipped under the waistband of Alex's boxers and began circling his entrance. Alex let out a soft gasp, pulling back. "I- I've never..." He trailed off but Jack understood what he meant.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He bit his lip but shook his head.  
"Just... take it easy yeah?" Jack nodded, gently pulling Alex back down into a kiss.

They lay sharing heated kisses and Jack continued to gently tease Alex's hole, he could feel Alex's dick twitching between them in approval. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, pressing into Jack's chest. He smirked a little into the kiss as he pulled off Alex's boxers and began to coat his fingers.

He slowly pushed his first finger in a little causing Alex to gasp, pulling back with an almost comical expression; wide eyes and his mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape. "You okay?" Jack asked gently, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Alex gave a single nod.  
"That's... different." Jack chuckled softly. That was one way of putting it.  
"I can stop if you want." Alex shook his head.  
"Just give me a minute."

Once Alex had given him the all-clear Jack slowly worked his finger into the knuckle. He pumped it in and out a few times and Alex released a soft hum of approval. "You can add another one." He breathed softly.  
"You sure?" Alex nodded, taking a deep breath. "Relax okay."

Jack slowly inserted the second finger pausing as Alex's face contorted with discomfort. Jack ghosted his fingers over Alex's spine in an attempt to soothe and distract him a little. He slowly began to move them, watching Alex's expression as his face began to relax. "Okay... okay, that's not so bad." Jack chuckled softly.  
"There's gotta be some reason everyone does it right?" Alex snorted. Shifting his hips a little experimentally. Jack moved his fingers in and out a little more before brushing against Alex's prostate. He released a choked moan, eyes widening in shock as his whole body went momentarily rigid. "Do that again." Jack was more than happy to oblige.

Pretty soon Alex was laid flat against Jack, his face buried in his neck as he moaned loudly whilst Jack thrust his fingers in and out, sporadically brushing Alex's prostate. "Fuck Jack! So good." Jack smirked, gently running his hand through Alex's hair.

Alex leant up enough to reconnect their lips, moaning loudly into Jack's mouth. Jack could feel Alex's precum slowly pooling between them as his dick twitched with want. Alex reached between them, taking a firm grip of Jack's dick and beginning to work him hard. Jack moaned in approval as he started to finger Alex a little harder.

It wasn't long before they were both moving; Jack rocking up into Alex's hand whilst Alex ground down onto Jack's fingers. They broke apart breathless as Alex watched him with dark eyes. "God I'm close." He groaned, Jack could only nod in agreement. They both began to pick up speed as they raced towards their impending orgasms.

Jack used his free hand to grab a hold of Alex's throbbing dick and began to pump. It only took a few jerks before he was releasing all over their stomachs with a guttural moan. His eyes rolled back and his jaw went slack as the pleasure took over. Jack was going to be thinking about that look when he touched himself for years to come.

"Holy fuck." He panted as Jack gently pulled his fingers out. "That... wow. I've been missing out." Jack chuckled, pecking his lips.  
"Better late than never." Alex hummed in agreement as he leant up a little and began pumping Jack's cock once more. He tightened his grip as he sped up his movements and Jack moaned loudly, his head falling back against the pillow. It wasn't long before he was cuming over his stomach and Alex's hand.

Alex rolled off with a satisfied grin and headed into the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean them up. Once clean he collapsed next to Jack and cuddled into his side, yawning a little as he stretched out. "I had fun tonight." Jack hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
"So did I. We should do it more often." Alex smiled up at him with lidded eyes.  
"I like the sound of that."

* * *

When Jack woke up the next morning to find Alex's boner pressed against his thigh he wasn't all that surprised; Alex was always horny in the mornings. He was, however, a little surprised to find that he was grinding up against Jack's leg and whimpering softly.

Jack smirked as he rolled over, pinning Alex beneath him as he gasped in surprise. "Good morning." He pressed his thigh against Alex's swollen crotch causing him to bite his lip. "Morning." His voice was a little husky from sleep and it sounded hot.

Jack leant down and connected their lips, kissing him slow and filthy. "Someone's eager." He smirked, pulling back a little to look into Alex's dark eyes. He smirked back, pressing his crotch up against Jack's thigh. "I guess you just do that to me." He pulled Jack back down so their chests were flush against one another as their lips met once more.

Alex kissed him dirty and it wasn't long before Jack too was hard. He shifted so their crotches were pressed together as he slowly began to kiss down Alex's neck. Alex ground up against him as he began to suck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Alex moaned loudly, he hadn't been given a hickey in years and he'd forgotten just how much he loved being marked up. "Fuck." He gasped, hands knotting in the sheets. Jack smirked against his skin, kissing the dark mark he'd created.

They continued to share heated kisses as their crotches rubbed. Alex's hands gripped tight, one in Jack's hair and the other at his shoulder whilst Jack used one for support and gripped onto Alex's hip with the other. He was probably going to leave bruises behind but neither of them cared enough to stop.

"Jack I need you." Alex gasped out breathless. Jack blinked, pulling back in surprise. His eyes searched Alex's expression for any trace of doubt but he was met with nothing but lust and desire. "Yeah?" Alex nodded eagerly, reaching up to cup Jack's cheek as he leant up and pressed their lips together briefly once more. "I want this." Jack reconnected their lips, kissing with pure desperation and want. He'd wanted this for longer than he'd care to admit and it almost felt a little surreal.

Alex's hands slipped down to Jack's ass and squeezed gently before he gripped at his waistband and yanked down his boxers. Jack was quick to help remove them the full way before removing Alex's too.

Alex pulled Jack back down against him and instantly moaned when their erections rubbed. They kissed as though their lives depended on it and Jack gripped tight onto Alex, holding him close enough that their forms might merge into one. Alex moaned in approval, the prospect of bruises driving him wild.

He broke away from the kiss and grabbed the lube from the bedside table where it had been left the night before. He handed it over to Jack who nodded wordlessly. Jack groaned as Alex spread his legs a little wider for him, eager to get the show on the road.

Jack slicked up his fingers and set to work, gently inserting the first digit inside his lover. Alex groaned in approval and Jack had to keep reminding himself to take it easy; this was still Alex's first time after all.

He worked faster than the night before but still made sure to be thorough. Once Alex was releasing filthy moans and fuking himself on Jack's fingers he figured he was probably ready to move things along. He removed his fingers causing Alex to whine at the sudden emptiness. He bit his lip in anticipation as he watched Jack lube up his throbbing dick.

Jack lifted Alex's hips a little as he lined up, doing his best to make this as easy as possible for the older man. He slowly pushed in and Alex released a choked gasp, his eyes screwing shut as his jaw fell open. "Just relax okay?" Jack tried to soothe.  
"I am relaxing." Alex gritted out. The stretch was more than he'd anticipated. Jack stayed still, waiting until Alex gave him the go-ahead before pushing in the rest of the way.

He pressed kisses to Alex's chest to distract him until the pain dulled. "Okay." He said finally, voice a little shaky. "You can move." Jack made sure to keep his movements slow as Alex got used to the sensation. Pretty soon he was moaning softly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Jack, m-more." He groaned as he grabbed a hold of the guitarist and pulled him into another filthy kiss.

Alex's moans grew louder and louder and his nails began to dig into Jack's skin. Jack pulled back with a gasp, burying his face in Alex's neck as he continued to thrust into the tight heat. Alex wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, pulling him closer and allowing him in deeper.

He moaned loudly into Jack's ear as he continued to pound into him, overwhelmed with pleasure. "Oh god! Jack, so good!" He panted, head falling back against the pillow as his eyes rolled back. Jack grunted in response, pushing up and away from Alex enough that he could start switching angles.

Alex's whole body tensed when he found his mark a few thrusts later. "Shitting hell." He choked out, eyes wide in shock. Jack smirked down at him before assaulting the small bundle of nerves with everything he had.

Alex's grip on Jack tightened as he began to chant his name over and over. He sounded totally wrecked and seeing him so strung out was affecting Jack more than he'd thought possible. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

Alex's orgasm took them both by surprise. It wracked through his frame with an explosive force as he coated his stomach and tightened around Jack in the process, causing him to release as well.

"Fuck." He gasped, collapsing against Alex as he panted. Alex was totally blissed out as he lay there, eyes lidded with an easy grin.  
"That was incredible." He breathed. "You didn't even have to touch me." Jack chuckled softly as he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"That was pretty amazing."

Just as Jack leant in to kiss him again the doorbell rang. He let out a groan as Alex gave a breathy laugh. "You're gonna have to get that cause I can't get up." Jack chuckled softly but grudgingly got up, grabbing a pair of sweats before heading downstairs.

He opened the door and his good mood instantly vanished. "Of course you're here," Lisa muttered bitterly, looking him up and down with disdain. "Where's Alex, I need to talk to him." Jack took a breath, doing his best to remain calm.  
"Alex doesn't want to see you." She sent him a disinterested look before shoving past him into the house.

"Jack, who is-" Alex's words died in his mouth when he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to find Lisa stood in the hallway. He was wearing one of Jack's hoodies over yesterday's jeans and despite the situation, Jack got a warm feeling in his chest. _Couldn't get up my ass._

"Hey, Babe!" Lisa smiled brightly like she hadn't disappeared off the face of the earth after breaking his heart over a year ago.  
"I told her you weren't interested," Jack said after a long silence. Alex met his gaze and the conflict was clear. _Oh god, what is he doing?_

Wordlessly he made his way over to them. "Jack, can you go feed the goats?" Jack's stomach twisted as he felt Lisa's satisfied smirk burning into the side of his head. "You sure?" Alex gave a single nod and Jack made his way up the stairs to get changed.

He did his best not to make too much noise as he headed back down the stairs to make his way out. He didn't want to disturb them after all. "I think it's about time we got on with our forever don't you?" He cringed at Lisa's words. Slipping silently out the back door and heading out to the barn.

"Hey, guys." He said gently as he opened the door, his throat tight. They all bounded out, running around him in an excited greeting before each grabbing hold of a bottle and suckling greedily. "This might be the last time I see you for a while." He mumbled, ignoring the stray tear that fell. "It looks like Mommy's coming home."

* * *

"Why are you here?" Alex asked as he leant against the door frame.  
"I wanted to talk." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever you want to say you can say through the lawyers." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Lawyers?" Alex frowned.  
"Don't you want to talk about the divorce?" She seemed genuinely surprised by that.  
"What? No! Why would I want that?"

Alex stared at her for a long moment, totally lost. "Alex, I love you. I've been trying to get hold of you for weeks because I wanted to talk to you about moving back in." Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Excuse me?" She couldn't be serious.  
"Lex." She smiled as she reached over taking hold of his hand. "I think it's about time we got on with our forever don't you?"

Alex just stared at her for a long moment, unable to process what he was hearing. "Lisa. You literally told me you didn't love me and were only with me because of what I could give you." Her smile faltered a little.  
"I had to say that. It was the only way to get you to let me go." Alex pulled his hand free of her grasp, folding his arms across his chest. "Alex, baby. I just needed some time okay? I needed the space to figure myself out and what I wanted from life. It had nothing to do with you." Alex scoffed, shaking his head. "That's not how marriage works. You figure that kind of shit out together, you don't just take a break and run away."

"Lex-" She began but Alex cut her off.  
"No Lisa. What did you expect? You'd just waltz back in here after over a year and I'd welcome you back like nothing happened? You can't just say what you did and then take it back again. Are you intentionally fucking with my head?" He didn't think he'd ever seen her speechless before. "Alex it's not like that. I thought I was doing what was best for you, I was such a mess and I didn't want to drag you into it. I love you and this time apart has just proven that to me. Things have never been particularly easy for us but we've always found our way back to each other. It's fate, we're meant to be together."

For the first time in possibly his entire life, he wasn't falling under her spell. "Lisa, this wasn't fate. It was toxic and downright unhealthy. No relationship should carry on the way we did."

She stared at him in shock a moment before her eyes zeroed in on his neck. Wordlessly her hand came up and pulled the hoodie away from the damaged skin. She gave a slight huff, shaking her head. "Should have known he'd finally make his move. Real classy that is, sinking his teeth in right when you're at your most vulnerable." Alex rolled his eyes, batting her hand away.  
"Don't pretend like this has anything to do with Jack. We don't work because of us, not him. It's time we faced the facts."

She shook her head in dismay, tearing up. "We can make this work! We love each other and that's all that matters."  
"I don't love you anymore Lisa." His voice was cool and calm and he felt a little harsh but he couldn't lie to her. The pain and disbelief was clear on her face. "You're gonna throw the last sixteen years away for him? It's not like he loves you, he doesn't _do_ love! He just wants to say he fucked you. And since when are you even into guys?" Alex sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.  
"None of that is any of your concern any more."

Jack was sitting in one of the wooden chairs, watching the goats playing around on the trampoline when Alex finally joined him. A heavy silence sat between them as Jack waited for the inevitable.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle farm chores on your own tomorrow morning? I have a meeting with a lawyer." Jack blinked in confusion. "What?" Alex gave a shrug.  
"Well, gotta get all this divorce settlement stuff started sooner or later." Jack stared at him in shock.  
"What?" He repeated, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Alex frowned with confusion.  
"What?"

"I... I thought, I mean. Aren't you guys getting back together?" Alex snorted, pulling a part amused, part disgusted face.  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
"Because that's what always happens."

Alex sighed, getting to his feet before dropping back down in Jack's lap. "Why would I want to get back into that toxic mess when I have you?" Jack felt his cheeks heat up as Alex leant in and kissed him sweetly. "Sure in the past we probably would have gotten back together, but things are totally different this time. She has never once told me she didn't love me or was using me before and you know what? None of it matters anyway because I have you. Jack, what we have is real; it's healthy, it's what a relationship should be! I'm not about to give this up for anything." He bit his lip as he looked deep into Jack's eyes. "I... fuck it. I'm in love with you, okay?" That startled a surprised laugh out of him. That was quite literally the last thing he was expecting Alex to say right now. "I love you too."

Jack couldn't contain his smile as he leant up and connected their lips once more, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and pulling him closer. "Well, in that case, I think I can manage a few chores on my own." Alex grinned, cupping Jack's cheek with a smile.   
"Pretty sure the goats prefer you to me anyway." Jack chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
"That's because I'm the fun Dad." Alex rolled his eyes but smiled.  
"You're a dork." He informed him.  
"Maybe, but you love me."  
"Maybe a little bit."


End file.
